After the fallout part 1
by Tealrivers
Summary: After a nuclear accident the teenagers of Mckinley gain unique abilities
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

After the fallout.

Accidental contamination at an old nuclear reactor was the story the government had claimed. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and the rest of the new directions had accidentally stumbled upon the truth after they found incriminating evidence in Sue Sylvester office. He still found it hard to believe that the cheerios coach had been part of the cover up. Now the FBI was after them. That was why Puck was alone wandering the empty streets of Lima, searching, even after six months he wouldn't allow himself to give up hope. Santana had thought he was nuts when he refused to leave with her and the rest of the glee club to Canada where they'd be safe but he had promised he'd follow them once he'd found Kurt. He stopped walking, he could hear something just around the next corner, it was something he wouldn't have heard before the deliberate nuclear spill, every teenager at McKinley had developed different ability's. Puck could hear the man as clear as if he were right beside him. "I saw the kid I shot run into that old coffee shop" Puck froze he was only across the street from the Lima bean and he had a hunch it might be Kurt. He stealthily made his was way to the Lima bean and ducked under the red booth into the shadows. He could hear him getting nearer his voice entered his head again "If I kill those new direction kids I'll get a promotion." Puck willed himself to stay still why couldn't he have got the invisibility like Finn. He watched as the man came nearer to where he was, when an invisible force suddenly pushed the agent back out into the street then the door slammed behind him and booths started to move towards the door blocking the agents attempts to re-enter. Puck looked towards the back room the door was ajar and he saw eyes blue eyes glowing in the darkness. The agent called out 'when I get in there you kids are dead'. Puck made it quickly to the back room, the sight he saw made him smile broadly 'Kurt', he couldn't help himself he bent down to where the smaller teen sat cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Kurt pulled away 'what do you think your doing Noah'. In his happiness at finally finding him he'd completely forgot that he's never had the chance to tell him how he felt. 'I', he looked back 'I'll explain everything but right now we have to get out of here before that guy realises he can get in through the window'. Kurt nodded and tried to stand wincing in pain, Puck felt like an idiot only now remembering that FBI guy said he'd shot a kid, it was only then he saw the wound in his stomach he was bleeding bad and he knew that Kurt wouldn't be capable of walking very far 'I'll have to carry you ok princess' he gently picked him up 'my cars not far away' they got out though back door just as they heard the sound of glass smashing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee

An: After having the worst bout of writers block I have ever experienced I have finally finished this chapter

After the fallout

Puck looked down at Kurt, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out from blood loss. 'I know someone who can help you' he vowed but even as he said it he was wasn't sure if he believed his own words. There was just too much blood pooling around his hand as he desperately tried to stem the flow. He stopped suddenly as he felt something hard and cold at the back of his head. 'I wouldn't make any promises to a dying man if I were you' he'd recognise that harsh tone anywhere 'Sylvester' 'Puckerman' she sneered 'I like to look a man in the eyes before I kill him turn around'. Having no choice but to obey he turned slowly 'now put porcelain down your coming with me' 'I'm not going anywhere with you' he spat knowing if he left Kurt in that alley he wouldn't last long. She laughed an evil glint in her eyes 'kid your not in any position to argue with me, considering I'm the one holding a loaded gun right at you, now you can either come with me or I can execute you both were you are'. He didn't know what to do he couldn't leave Kurt not after he'd spent so long searching for him. Suddenly the decision was taken away from him, a voice he didn't recognise yelled 'Sylvester put down the gun and give yourself up' startled she turned. Shots ring out and it takes Puck a moment to realise that Sylvester didn't shoot him. 'Sylvester' the male voice shouted from a hidden place 'that was your warning you harm them, you deal with us'. Puck couldn't believe his eyes as five teenagers in uniforms with red piping came out from hiding all pointing their guns at her. 'Your out gunned Sylvester, it's over' she scowled 'you can't protect them forever' 'get out of town before I change my mind and kill you, and if you think I won't carry that treat out check in the Lima bean your colleague who was after them is dead'.She reluctantly turned muttering to herself as she went. 'Who are you guys?' Puck asked he was sure they looked familiar 'that doesn't matter right now ' says a youth with gelled back curly hair, he motions to the guy beside him 'make sure Sylvester doesn't come back'.

* * *

><p>They've been driving for over an hour, taking back streets to avoid roadblocks Puck looks at the driver 'are you going to tell me who you guys are now?' the driver glances at Puck, he sighs 'we're not really suppose to tell you this is privileged information, we are the Dalton warblers' 'a glee club that's not privileged info dude' the curly haired kid smiled 'I'm getting to that part, we are an elite team. Dalton academy isn't just a school it's also a secret under cover agency' 'so your like the FBI but secret' 'sort of but unlike them we don't want to kill you, I'm Blaine by the way, this is Wesley and to your left is David and Nick and Jeff.<p>

* * *

><p>At Dalton<p>

'Okay here we are' Blaine said, he glanced at the unconscious youth in Pucks arms 'we have an excellent medical centre he'll be fine' Puck looked at Blaine he didn't know why he had taken an instant dislike to the teen he just had a feeling that made his chest freeze up. Kurt had been taken to the medical centre deep in the basement of the academy he'd been given several blood transfusions but was still unconscious. Puck jumped when he felt a hand on his back, 'sorry I didn't mean to startle you' the curly haired boy said. 'You care for him don't you' Puck stiffened these warblers may have saved his life but that didn't mean they were cool with him being gay. When he didn't answer the warbler named Nick said 'it's ok this school and the agency has a no tolerance policy towards any form of bullying that includes homophobia' 'and besides' said Jeff said coming up behind his lover and taking his hand 'your amongst friends here'. Puck allowed himself to relax slightly he still didn't trust that Blaine kid ,didn't like the way he had looked at Kurt as if he wanted him just as much as he did, it scared him more than the day things had changed, because he knew that if his love had to choose between him, a Lima loser fresh out of juvie and Blaine a preppy rich boy who lead an exciting double life he knew he'd pick Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt sore and for a moment he couldn't remember why. He kept his eyes closed, hoping as he had ever since the fallout that it had been a dream some twisted nightmare brought about from his trauma at the hands of Karofsky, that he didn't have telekinesis. He was still a normal teen and any moment now he'd wake up and be in his own bed. Opening his eyes he found himself gazing into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. 'Hi' the vaguely familiar man said 'I'm Blaine Anderson' Kurt smiled 'Kurt Hummel, where am I?' Dalton academy's medical center'.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck walked towards the medical centre it was almost as big as Lima memorial. He turned into the ward and stopped dead in his tracks, Kurt was awake and he was looking up at Blaine he raced out after he heard Blaine's thoughts, that was it he couldn't compete he left before Blaine or Kurt even knew he was there he ran so fast he didn't pay attention and ran straight into Wes. 'Where's the fire' Wes joked, then turned serious when he saw how broken the mohawked teen looked. 'Sorry I, just tell Kurt I went to meet up with the new directions, and tell him I'm sorry' he rushed passed him before Wes could question him any further. Wes couldn't help but wonder what could make the jock who was plainly in love with Kurt abandon him. He turned into Kurt's room and understood at once. 'I never got a chance to thank you before we would have died if you hadn't have showed up' Kurt smiled up at Blaine, Blaine beamed back at him stroking his hand reassuringly. 'I'm just happy we managed to save you' 'and Noah' Blaine scowled momentary then leaned in to kiss him. A cough startled them both Blaine turned to see Wesley glaring at him. 'What's up Wes' Blaine smiled at his friend who to his surprise ignored him and spoke directly to Kurt ' 'Puck's gone' Kurt looked lost at this news, 'why, where has he gone' 'all he said was to say sorry and that he was meeting up with your friends' 'but why he said he'd been looking for me'. Wes spoke sadly 'my guess he saw you two huddled like this and put two and two together' Kurt looked confused he was doped up on pain medication. 'I don't blame you Kurt your too out of it to know better but you' he spat at his friend. Blaine looked at him innocently 'don't start Wes, just cos you wish I was trying to kiss you' Wes looked away for a moment 'that was low even for you'.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine caught up with his friend 'Wes' he turned tears in his eyes 'you know it's you I want' 'so why were you about to kiss him' Wes turned back but Blaine turned him around again. 'I'm sorry Wes I don't know what came over me' Wes looked down 'I saw the way you've been looking at him ever since he's been here' Blaine pushed the shorter warbler up against the wall and groped him through his trousers causing Wes to moan softly. 'I only want you' he kissed him causing a tingle to travel through his body.<p>

TBC


End file.
